Tumbling Out
by Crazy Me1
Summary: A stranger comes to Everwood...
1. Desolate terms

I don't own anything from Everwood.  
  
Driving along on a desolate white road, two people in a truck were getting restless. The truck driver was trying to take advantage of his passanger when suddenly the door flew open, and out flew his passanger.  
  
The driver thought to himself, hah, there'll be more, and with that hill, they'll never make it to the bottom.  
  
Little did he know that the passanger fell at the right time, on the right road to a place called Everwood, Colorado. 


	2. I thought it was

Same rules apply kids.  
  
  
  
"Waaaaahooooooo!" was heard all through only to the mountains for everyone in Everwood was fast asleep. Rushing down in such excitement, finally realizing that there were no brakes, there was a problem. Now, only the mountains heard cries of terror. Until that is, there was a thud and crash.  
  
"Good Morning Dr. Abbot," said a cheerful Dr. Brown.  
  
"Same to you too." Dr. Abbot was having a not so happy morning since his secretary called out sick, and with Andy there, it wasn't looking any happier. Just then, he heard his mother's motorcycle revv and pull up next to his car.  
  
"Howdy Jr. hey Doc Brown."  
  
"Good Morning Edna."  
  
"Doc Brown, is that a foot sticking out of the snow?" Edna looked curiously over at a large pile of snow and a shoe protruding. Pulling on it, she was horrified to find a leg attached to it.  
  
Indeed, there was an entire body attached to that leg. Dr. Brown, Edna, and with the assistance of Dr. Abbot got that body out and took it into Dr. Brown's office.  
  
"Blue, but still breathing," Edna said.  
  
After taking off the cap, a nice head of rainbow colored dreadlocks fell. After the cap, and several wet layers, it was soon discovered that it was indeed a girl that had been buried under the snow.  
  
"You owe me 5 bucks Jr."  
  
"It looked like a boy, and excuse me for misjudging it to be an ugly girl," he grumbled to himself and walked over to his office where some patients were already waiting. 


	3. There's a naked girl in my bed

Same rules apply kids.  
  
  
  
It was about 2:30 when Dr. Brown realized he didn't have any more patients. Then he realized he did. He looked in on the hypothermic girl recovering.  
  
"Edna, what are we going to do with this girl? Do you know if she is from around here?"  
  
"Nope, she doesn't look familiar. I'd take her in with me, but I'm going out for the weekend and no one to supervise."  
  
"Ok then, have a nice weekend."  
  
"Same to you too, Doc."  
  
With that they put on their coats, mittens, caps, and got ready to leave. Edna opened the door for Andy while he put the girl in the back of his pre- heated car. They said their good-byes and were off for the weekend. Meanwhile Andy went home and dropped the girl off. He thought about it on the way home. Can't put her in Deliah's room, she'll be home soon, and it might scare her having someone else in her bed. Can't have her in my room since it's a mess and I need to change out of these smelly clothes. He was a little uneasy about the thought, but it was better then having her fall off the couch. So he lifted her out of the back and into Ephram's room. He noticed that she was no longer blue, but now a nice light skin color with freckles dotting her skin. Tucking her in, he went to pick up Deliah who should just be getting out of school. 


	4. Waking up

Same rules apply kids.  
  
After getting on all his clothes, and looking over ever so often to see if she was real he debated. What is this girl doing in my bed? How did she get here? He heard the slams of two car doors. Thinking fast he evacuated his room as though he had never been there.  
  
Andy opened the door of his house for his daughter Deliah. He carried her backpack, and then locked the door. He saw Ephram watching t.v and he decided to talk to him now.  
  
"Ephram, there's a patient of mine in your bed, I hope you don't mind. She's just getting over hypothermia, and she'll be there for a few more hours."  
  
He nodded and went on watching TV. So there's a stranger in my bed.  
  
That Friday night went by fast. Ephram talked a little bit to Amy who was trying to get re-aquainted with Colin hanging out. Ephram didn't mention the girl in his bed, but did make the call short. After that call his dad made his usual call to the pizza place to deliver a pizza for dinner. After dinner they all just watched tv until it was just too late. Ephram stayed out on the couch, but went to his room to get pj's.  
  
Sitting up with covers covering her, she looked around and saw a boy coming into the room. She backed up towards the wall and readied herself to scream.But for the moment all she could do was just stare at this stranger.  
  
He walked in and saw the girl sitting against the wall looking somewhat freaked out. Feeling obligated to speak, he did.  
  
"Um, hi, my name is Ephram, and you're in my bed. Don't be freaked, I'm just here to get some clothes."  
  
He put his hands in the air and went over to his dresser. She watched intently as he got out a t-shirt, sweatpants, and some boxers. With that he left. Just before he closed the door he heard her softly, "Wait." 


	5. Reminscing

Same rules apply kids.  
  
Opening the door a little more, he peeked in to see that she had eased up and seemed to trust him. Putting down his clothes he came in and sat down on a seat.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. Looking around she saw pictures of anime that made look very sad.  
  
"What did you say, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry," she looked over at him with a sad expression.  
  
"Um. you're in Everwood, Colorado. What's your name, and where are you from?" he asked feeling a little strange that this girl was looking sadder by the minute. He thought to himself that it couldn't be the way he looked that it had hopefully nothing to do with his anime.  
  
"My name is jen, and I'm from New Jersey."  
  
Ephram's eyes got a little bigger and his mind drifted back to the good days of when he used to live in New York. Sad thoughts drifted back to his mind as well. As well as an expression to match.  
  
"Please don't be upset on my account, it's just that I miss my sister, and with recent events I'm just trying to muddle through things and get to Alaska," she said giving him a sad little smile.  
  
"I was just thinking of New York, and my mom," he paused, "You're kinda far from Alaska, why would you want to go there?"  
  
"My uncle lives there, and he's the only relative I really want to live with. I could be a maternal figure to my cousin who doesn't have a mom."  
  
Both looked at eachother with sad faces, with that Andy Brown tapped on the door and came in.  
  
"Well I see you already know my patient, my name is Andy Brown. We found you this morning in front of my practice in a snow bank. How did you end up there?"  
  
Both guys looked at her with puzzled expressions while she looked back. 


	6. What about

Same rules apply kids.  
  
"Well, you see I'm making my way to Alaska where my uncle lives. And since I don't have a car, permit, or license or anything like that to drive I hitchhike. Not the smartest thing granted, but it gets me places with interesting people and stories. So this truck driver picks me up, and he seems nice until he grabs my leg and starts to feel my up. I bail and jump out of the truck. I go down on my pack, and I can't stop so I hit your office full speed and I wake up here," she looked rather proud secretly thinking of all the times her father told her to take self defense classes. 'What a waste,' she thought proudly.  
  
The two just looked at her and finally Andy broke the silence.  
  
"How rude of me, My name is Jen. I'm from New Jersey," she purposely accented Jersey.  
  
"Oh really, we're from New York, not that far from where you used to live. We've been living in Everwood for about 2-3 months now," Doc Brown said.  
  
"I'll only be inconveniencing you for a little bit, just passing through," she said a little warily.  
  
"Where is my pack?" she said looking around for it.  
  
"What pack, I didn't see one when we found you."  
  
Her eyes got big, and then she sunk down.  
  
"Would you mind if I borrowed some clothes for tonight.." She looked at Ephram hoping he would fill her in on his name.  
  
"Ephram Brown," he said shaking her hand while he noticed the other kept the blanket up over her chest. "And yeah I'll get you some clothes, I think you're a little too big to fit into Delia's clothes," he said jokingly.  
  
Andy added to Ephram, "Delia is my other child, she's 9."  
  
"Oh," she said laughing a little bit. 


End file.
